For the love of SAO
by Lord fran-sama
Summary: this story follows a tamer and some OCs, as he goes around in the world of Sword Art Online, OC x Silica, Kirito x Asuna, as for lisbeth , klein and the rest i have no idea, maybe another OC, or an SYOC character, i have no idea. ratings may change afterward. Will save characters such as Diabel from his untimely death /first floor bossfight finished Hiatus due to exams, sorry guys
1. Chapter 1

Path of the tamer

Disclaimer : i do not own anything from Sword Art Online, though i wished i did...

* * *

"Yukio-kun, me and your mother both have noticed your interest in these new nerve gear games, so as a reward for scoring top marks for your studies, we managed to buy one copy of Sword Art Online for you, hope you like it." Yukio's father said as he took out a box casing , labelled Sword Art Online, the cover photo was the iron castle Aincrad.

Yukio's face lit up with joy suddenly, excitedly he ran up the staircase, with the game in hand, shouting thanks. linking up the SAO system patch into the nerve gear system, while waiting for the system to upload, he was busy using all the social networks he had at the time, saying he managed to get the SAO game, many people were envious or congratulatory, some offered more than 3 times the original cost for the game.

"Beep beep." the machine emitted the beeping sound, indicating it was complete. Equipping on the Nerve Gear helmet, he shouted " LINK START!" the world around him instantly turned into a login screen.

A few questions appeared:

Language : Japanese

Age : 17

Gender : Male

After typing in the password and username, the game flashed into a character creation stage

In Game Name : Kaname

After choosing the first character customization he chose a blue haired, and gave it bishonen looks.

Among the original 8 possible starting weapons, he chose the double handed beginner sword, or iron longsword , which was the designated name for it.

After which he was teleported into the world of Aincrad, starting city , as he walked around he saw more a large number of other players, the graphics were also kick ass , nothing like the earlier generation nerve gear games, SAO was clearly in a class of its own. The NPCs running the stores looked really realistic as he went to buy some meat, only to be astonished how realistic it tasted like, following the cobbled path, he walked into a simple field, and ended up at field exiting Starting City he noticed a few mobs ravenous wolf unsheathing the long sword from his back , he tried charging and swung the sword wildly at a wolf to no avail, all it took was a single heat from the wolf for his health to fall into the yellow zone, focusing his energy into the sword he pictured himself jumping up and slicing the wolf, his sword glowed red, as he activated the skill, cutting the wolf, as it burst into small blue shards, signifying its death. A few exp was gained and some Col ( currency in SAO), as he began clearing off more wolfs, he finally noticed a white wolf amongst a pack of grey wolfs fighting each other, it was outnumbered 5 to 1... Kaname almost wanted to leave it there since there is no point in saving a monster... yet he just couldnt leave it there... as he charged up his blade one more time, he began fighting off the wolfs, together with the white wolf, the pack of ravenous wolfs were destroyed. The white wolf's health bar was in the red zone, Kaname who spent enough of his energy protecting the wolf just couldn't abandon the wolf here, using the starting potions provided from the game he poured it into the mouth of the wolf, as the wolf recovered, he offered it some meat from the NPC store earlier. After which he walked off back in the direction of the city, when the wolf chased after him, suddenly a screen appeared in front of him, accept white wolf as a familiar, yes or no. clicking yes, the wolf's hp bar appeared underneath his... the option for naming it was also available, he named it as Goldrin from the wolf demigod from the game World of Warcraft.

In his skill list, a new skill called Familiar communication appeared. Just as he was about to head back to town, a loud sound of a bell ringing could be heard, the world around him suddenly turned blue as he was teleported back into the city plaza, " a forced teleportation, i bet its part of the plan by the game planners to welcome us to the game." he thought... other players were soon teleported into the city plaza. The sky of the game, turned red, as a person dressed in red appeared.. he stated that the dissapearance of the login button was not a error, but was done on purpose, and that the only way was to leave the game was to complete the 100 floors, death would result in death in the real world, due to powerful wavelengths of the nerve gear. He also stated that 3000 players have already died due to their family members removing their nerve gear manually, in which their brain was microwaved. Global newsreports screens started to appear under the person's hands. As a way to get used to your new life, i have provided you a tool... everyone was given a mirror, at that moment they were transformed back into their original faces in real life, Kaname's face became Yukio's once again. ( for reference to how he looks like just go and search Okimura Yukio from Aoi no exorcist). around him people changed alot, a few celebraties were found amongst them, some good looking people in game became hedious looking, some girls became guys... the population of female members of aincrad clearly took a drop after this... and for all those guys who decided to "roleplay" as females, were all unlucky since their starting equipment was that of a female.

The whole plaza was filled with screams and complaints given by the players, but the admin with the red cloak would hear nothing, as he dissapeared from plain sight...

As the world plunged into chaos,

the world of Sword Art Online, has just begin for real...

* * *

**please review, the more reviews i get the more inspired i would be to continue this story...**


	2. The clearing of the first floor

The clearing of the 1st floor

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online

* * *

**Author's side note : i'm looking for a beta reader please pm me if interested, thanks to Mzr90 for submitting an OC, and thanks to all you guys who followed this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

2022, 2nd December

Town of beginning, gathering area

A month has passed since this death game started, 2000 people have already died, yet nobody has been able to clear the 1st floor, today, they are finally holding a meeting to challenge the boss, in order to get to the next floor.

"OIIII!" a blue haired man shouted from the center of the gathering area, " So lets get started people" he announced. Kaname sat down on the stairs,Goldrin sitting on his lap lazily, and watched the man, hopefully this meeting will be useful and we will be able to clear the next floor... he thought wishfully...

" Thanks for coming today, my name is Diabel , i like to consider my job as a knight." he said with much enthusiasm. Kaname noticed the armor setup to be similar to the knight class in other games...

" There's no job system in SAO" someone shouted from the crowd, with the majority of the crowd laughing... a few others said things like, "you should take this seriously" or "then is this meeting a joke too?"

Diabel's expression immediately stiffened as his eyes lost his cheerful looks, " Today our party found the boss room, at the top of the tower, i think its the responsibility of all us gathered here to defeat the boss, and tell everyone that it is possible to clear this game." he said with lots of charisma. The audience began to applaud... as he began discussing how to defeat the boss, that they wanted everyone to be equally divided into parties of 6 members.

Before he knew it, most of the people there began to create parties, and he was left out... searching desperately, he found another party with only two members, a person wearing a red cloak, and a black haired guy wearing a blue shirt. Approaching them cautiously, he went towards them and asked nervously, " ca-n...I..join your par-ty?". The black haired guy nodded, as he sent out a party invitation. A screen appeared in front of him, join party he clicked yes. The health bar of both of them appeared, Kirito and Asuna, introducing himself, he said " my name is Kaname, nice to meet you, and this here is Goldrin," he said pointing to his familiar. Kirito shook hands, whereas Asuna simply nodded.

" have you guys finished partying yet? then-" Diabel was saying before he was interrupted

" Oi ! my name is Kurabou, and i think before we fight this boss some of us here need to apologize for the 2000 that have already died!" the spiky haired warrior said. "Kurabou-san are you referring to the beta-testers" Diabel said gently

" Who else could i be referring too, on the day this stupid game started all the betas dissapeared, and took all the easy missions for themselves and not giving half a damn about what happens to the rest of us... if they dont apologize how can we trust them with the parties lifes? " he shouted angrily... " they should give up their weapons and whatever items they have hoarded and beg for apology-" when he was interrupted by a tall and brown skinned man.

" My name is Egil, tell me if i have this right kurabou-san ... you think beta-testers have caused the death of the 2000 members? pulling out a book from his inventory, he said " this book contains all the necessary instructions in order to survive and play this game... and was made available to everyone, yet 2000 people have died, and more people could have died if this book was not available, and this book was made by the beta-testers."

Resigning himself, Kurabou sat down...

" Can we continue now", Diabel said " the latest edition of the guide book was just released containing information on the boss of this level..." he started giving detailed information about the boss, and the weapons he used. " This concludes the briefing, lastly items will be equally distributed, EXP goes to the party which defeats the monster, and whoever receives the item keeps it...any objections? if not, tomorrow at 10am we shall begin, see you there." he said as he waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

* * *

**Time skip to next day...cuz i'm too in love with the Asuna x Kirito pairing to want to change it by adding Kaname into this... lets just assume, that Kaname had an early night and that Kirito and Asuna spent some alone time... Not to worry, the party will all go separate ways after this incident and nope... Kaname wont be seeing Kirito until much later... **

* * *

3rd december 2022

10am - outside the tower to the boss room

"We are in charge of defeating the Ruin Kobold Sentinals , later me and Asuna will work together, i'll disarm the kobold then Asuna will switch in and attack the kobold, Kaname, you have Goldrin so you can do the same with it..." Kirito said...

After which Kirito began explaining to Asuna about switching in... soon they entered the door into the boss room, in which Diabel wished them the best of luck.

The room looked slightly like a prism, with multi colored floors and walls... the boss was a huge lizard like monster using a sword and shield, the monster and its guards the ruin kobold sentinals began charging towards the raiding party, in which Diabel also shouted " CHARGE!" the party began to attack, as Diabel began giving instructions to fight against the boss. The Sentinals under their combined effort was almost quickly killed and destroyed...

The health of the boss reached the red zone soon, Diabel charged forward wanting to take down the boss, however the weapon was changed from to a no dachi instead of Talwar as described by the instruction book. Kirito instantly noticed the change and warned Diabel, Kaname attacked the kobold engaging Kirito at that point of time, allowing Kirito to go after him... Diabel was hit, however due to the extra seconds gained from Kaname's assist to killing the kobold sentinal, Kirito was able to catch Diabel's fall " therefore Diabel didn't die, but was in the red zone, Diabel drank the potion given by Kirito, healing him.

( **what?... Diabel might be selfish by wanting to claim the last hit item for himself, but what i don't get is why he didn't drink the potion, i mean seriously if that guys is that selfish, he would care about his life and drink the potion now wouldn't he? but he was kinda noble in helping the other players... so i didn't want him to die) I'm trying to save most of the players who i like in this fic...**

* * *

Battle ended with Kirito and Asuna gracefully attacking and destroying the boss monster, Kurabou still criticized Kirito for being a "beater" ( beta-tester and cheater) since he took the item for himself, Kirito walks away saying that he is a beater, Diabel who fell unconscious ( potion heals health but not fatigue from falling into the red zone like when Kirito almost died on the 74th floor), knew that he and Kirito were both in the Beta, but due to his unconscious state he was unable to say anything against this... and so everyone accused Kirito of being a beta-tester, Asuna and Kaname walked towards Kirito wanting to follow him, but Kirito declined it, and disbanded the party.

* * *

**next chapter will begin to be slightly off cannon, where the main focus will be with Kaname, and the OCs people submitted , once again PM me if you want to submit a OC, or if you want to be a beta-reader. **

**please review ^^**


End file.
